


Music

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, Music, Musical Instruments, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

Clint always liked music.  
He learnt piano and voilin at an young age.  
He used to sing and play for his brother's children.  
It used to get them to sleep.   
Over the centuries he has learnt modern instruments.   
When Avengers cannot sleep  
He plays soothing music.  
That seems to calm them.  
When Natasha joined Shield she had nightmares. He played voilin.  
Now she can't sleep without hearing it.


End file.
